A gelatin-based food product (e.g., a gelatin-based alcoholic food product such as a Jell-O shot) is typically formed by heating, followed by a lengthy cooling period. As a result, this preparation process can take a long time and can take up a large amount of cooling storage space. It is desirable to develop a gelatinous food product that can be formed instantaneously without the need of heating and/or cooling.